Fikcja Totalnej Porażki
Dzisiaj jest ' ' Witamy we Fikcji Totalnej Porażki! Jest to polska Wikia - utworzona 21 lutego 2009 roku, w której możesz stworzyć własne odcinki do Wyspy Totalnej Porażki, własny sezon ze swoimi uczestnikami i w ogóle, co zechcesz! ---- ---- Inne strony *Linki do odcinków TDWT *Fikcje do usunięcia *Dyskusja na temat UM i FM *Użytkownik Miesiąca oraz Fikcja Miesiąca (ZAWIESZONE) *Podobieństwa *Zabawy *Gazetka-Najnowszy numer! Serie autorstwa Kubboza *Gra Totalnej Porażki - UWAGA! Fikcja NIE JEST porzucona, tylko powoli rozwijana. *KLand Totalnej Porażki - zarezerwowana, jeszcze nie ma strony, bo nie upatruję sensu w tworzeniu strony czegoś co nie istnieje. I Turniej Kubboza Serie autorstwa 1908Jacoba I Turniej Postaci (1908Jacob) - zachęcam do głosowania!!! *Sklep Totalnej Porażki - usuwam tą fikcję. Po prostu jej nie chcę i proszę Andy'ego o skasowanie tej strony. Teraz zacznę ZTP... We współpracy z Panem424: *Więzienie Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *ZOO Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona We współpracy z Królem: *Lunapark Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Rozrywka Totalnej Porażki - Nowy odcinek! (12) We współpracy z Johnnym: *Zawody Totalnej Porażki - PREMIERA JUŻ 18.08.2010 ! ! ! '' Serie autorstwa Pana424 *Miasteczko Totalnej Porażki - zmiana uczestników Czy mam pisać Gimnazjum dalej? Nie Tak We współpracy z Jacobem *Więzienie Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *ZOO Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona Serie autorstwa AndyWorcka * Wyzwania Totalnej Porażki - zakończona * Zima Totalnej Porażki - zakończona * Życie Totalnej Porażki - data premiery nieznana * Kreskówki Totalnej Porażki - data premiery nieznana Serie autorstwa Justtina: Inne: *I Turniej Postaci (Justtin) - wejdź i zagłosuj ;)' Poza cyklem: *Seriale Totalnej Porażki - w przygotowaniu (premiera 1 listopada br.) W cyklu *Szkoła Totalnej Porażki: Powrót do przeszłości - zakończona *Totalnie Dramatyczne Życie Gwiazd - nowy odcinek 8. *Teatr Totalnej Porażki - w przygotowaniu (premiera 8 stycznia 2011 r.) *Sztuka Totalnej Porażki - w przygotowaniu (premiera ???) *Music For My Life - planowana (premiera ???) *Szkoła Totalnej Porażki: Powrót do przeszłości 2 - planowana *Inna Totalna Porażka - planowana *Totalna Porażka - Początek wszystkiego - planowana We współpracy z 1908Jacobem: *Rozrywka Totalnej Porażki - nowy odcinek 12. We współpracy z Qw21qwer: *Muzyka Totalnej Porażki - zakończona *Moda Totalnej Porażki - nowy odcinek 6. *Pop Totalnej Porażki - nowy odcinek 4. We współpracy z Jachoo: *Pop Totalnej Porażki - nowy odcinek 4. Serie autorstwa Qw21qwer'a *I Love Money - zakończona *In The Sea - zakończona *The Shoping Time - zakończona *My Small Restaurant- nowy odcinek 25 *Around The World - kontynuacja My Small Restaurant Z użytkownikiem Jachoo *Koszmar Totalnej Porażki - zakończona *Pop Totalnej Porażki - nowy odcinek 4 *Total Drama: I nie było już nikogo - zakończona Z użytkownikiem Justtin *Muzyka Totalnej Porażki - zakończona *Moda Totalnej Porażki - nowy odcinek 6 *Pop Totalnej Porażki - nowy odcinek 4 Z użytkownikiem MikTDI *Ogród Totalnej Porażki - nowy odcinek 11 *Ameryka Totalnej Porażki - kontynuacja Ogrodu Totalnej Porażki. Z użytkownikiem Milek 99 *Ocean Totalnej Porażki - nowy odcinek 9 Z użytkownikiem Marcin0837 *Wyspa Totalnej Porażki:Nowi na Wyspie - nowy odcinek 9 '''Inne:' I Turniej postaci Qw21qwer'a - każdy głos się przyda!!! (kolejny etap!) Serie autorstwa Bridgette7272 *Podróż Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Zwierzęta Totalnej Porażki - Czwarty Odcinek! *Podstawówka Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Herosi Totalnej Porażki - nowy odcinek 20. *Wyspa Totalnej Porażki: Powtórka z rozgrywki - Planowana po HTP *Plan Totalnej Porażki: Czas na nasz plan - Planowana po WTP:PzR *Total Drama World Tour - Planowana po PTP:CnnP *Total Drama Holiday - Nowy 3 odcinek! We współpracy z Vinette: *Camping Totalnej Porażki! - 3 Odc. Serie autorstwa Lockedo *Totalny Hotel *Totalny Serial *Szpiedzy Totalnej Porażki *Praca Totalnej Porażki - trwa. Nowe show. 2 nowe odcinki. Serie autorstwa TajnegoVahkiego *Telewizja Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek musicalowy w produkcji. Jak ktoś chce, propozycje na utwory wykorzystane w odcinku zgłaszać na numer GG: 13456961 *Wyspa Totalnej Nowości - Premiera po zrobieniu listy obozowiczów *Counter Strike Totalnej Porażki - We współpracy z Haroldem95 *Apokalipsa Totalnej Porażki - Odliczanie rozpoczęte! Serie autorstwa Barexa *Muzyka Totalnej Porażki - zakończona Serie autorstwa Mii1503 *Pierwsza Seria - Dżungla Totalnej Porażki - Skończona *Druga Seria - Lodowiec Totalnej Porażki - Skończona *Trzecia Seria - Film Totalnej Porażki - Trwa Serie autorstwa Firy *Płomień Totalnej Porażki - Skończona *Huragan Totalnej Porażki - Trwa Czy mam usunąć swoje fikcje i odejść z FTP (nikt chyba już ich nie czyta, a właśnie mam zamiar wrócić do pisania)? Tak Nie Serie autorstwa Mećka1 Total Drama Magic - Odcinek 3 Total Drama Survivor - Początek po zakończeniu Total Drama Magic Serie autorstwa Kileka321 *Wyspa Szalonej Porażki - zakończona *Kosmos Totalnej Porażki - zakończona *Komixxy Totalnej Porażki - Rozpoczęte *Zespoły Totalnej Porażki - nie zaczęte *Counter Strike Totalnej Porażki - We współpracy z TajnymVahkim Czy mam pozostać na FTP? Tak Nie Serie autorstwa Milek 99 *Samolot Totalnej Porażki - zakończona *Akademia Totalnej Porażki - zakończona Aktualnie: *Music - it is my life - Drugi odcinek! Ważna ankieta dzieki której to TY możesz zadecydować o dalszym losie M - ITML! 'Kontynuacje:' *Początek Końca - Premiera po zakończeniu M- ITML *Szaleństwa Totalnej Porażki - Premiera po zakończeniu PK, *Niezwykła Totalna Porażka - Premiera po zakończeniu Szaleństw TP. We współpracy z Qw21qwer: *Ocean Totalnej Porażki - Nowy odcinek nr. 09 Serie autorstwa Simka2009 *Igrzyska Totalnej Porażki *Zło Totalnej Porażki *Nie Ma To Jak Totalna Porażka - Trwa Serie autorstwa Totaldramapl *Sport Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Wszystko Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *TV Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Teleturniej Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Kartony Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Bohaterowie Totalnej Porażki *Wyspa Totalnego Dramatu - Zakończona *Plan Totalnego Dramatu *Największa Totalna Porażka - Trwa *Mundial Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa Jachoo *Historia Totalnej Porażki - zakończona. *Las Totalnej Porażki - zakończony. *Góry Totalnej Porażki - planowane. *The Family Show - 3 ODCINEK! *The Prison Show We współpracy z Qw21qwer i Justtin *Koszmar Totalnej Porażki - zakończony. *Pop Totalnej Porażki - kontynuacja Koszmaru TP ( 4 Odcinek ) *Total Drama: I nie było już nikogo - zakończone. We współpracy z MikTDI *Totalnie Dramatyczne Zagadki Detektywistyczne - planowane. Serie autorstwa TheObozowicza *Zadania Totalnej Porażki (Zakończona) *Dwójka Totalnej Porażki NOWY ODC! ''' *Przyjaciel Totalnej Porażki (Wkrótce) Serie autorstwa Veonicola *Stadion Totalnej Porażki - Jak będę mieć wene. *Góry Totalnej Porażki - najpewniej po zakończeniu STP (spodziewana premiera połowa Maja) Serie autorstwa MikTDI *Przygody Totalnej Porażki - już niedługo premiera!!!! *??????????????? *Mama Totalnej Porażki - trzeci sezon na, który poczekamy Serie autorstwa Astrid129 Poza cyklem: *Szalona Ekspedycja - pierwszy odcinek po zakończeniu Misji razem z pierwszym odcinkiem Wyprawy *Klub Całkowitego Dramatu - data premiery totalnie nieznana, ale skład już znany - postaci z anime takich jak: Ouran High School Host Club, Higurashi no naku koro ni i Clannad.:D Pierwszy cykl: *Wyspa Totalnej Porażki - nie moja, ale to tak jakby poprzednik *Zamek Totalnej Porażki - kontynuacja Wyspy TP; '''zakończona *Misja Totalnej Porażki - kontynuacja Zamku TP; '''''NOWY ODCINEK! 11 Drugi cykl: (aczkolwiek powiązany trochę z poprzednim) *Wyprawa Totalnej Porażki - premiera: sierpień 2010 *Totalnie Dramatyczna Przygoda Muzyczna - kontynuacja Wyprawy TP; data premiery nieznana Zwieńczenie obu cykli *Nieustraszone Małolaty - data premiery nieznana Serie autorstwa Owen546 Pierwszy cykl *Science-Fiction Totalnej Porażki - Jest już 13 odcinek. Kto odpadł? Przeczytajcie ten emocjonujący odcinek. *Miejsca Totalnej Porażki - premiera serii nie znana. *Sprzedawcy Totalnej Porażki - kontynuacja Miejsc Totalnej Porażki. Poza cyklem *Przedwiośnie Totalnej Porażki - Czwarty odcinek już jest ' Serie autorstwa Książe Półkrwi 2351 *Rozbitkowie Totalnej Porażki *Arena Totalnej Porażki *Festiwal Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa Cody tv *Port Totalnej Porażki-26.06 -nowy odcinek *Świat Totalnej Porażki-rozpoczęcie po Porcie *Grecja Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa Robotka *Zamiana Ról 'FINAŁ! ZAGŁOSUJ NA ZWYCIĘZCĘ!!! *Magia Totalnej Porażki Zostanie napisana po zakończeniu ZR. *Wakacje Totalnej Porażki. Serie autorstwa Johnny369 ''Mój cykl: *Puszcza Totalnej Porażki - 'Zakończona!' *Akcja Totalnej Porażki - 'Nowy odcinek!!! (2)' *Wędrówka Totalnej Porażki - ''premiera planowana na październik *Lato Totalnej Porażki *Nauka Totalnej Porażki *Technika Totalnej Porażki *Total Drama: Ostateczna Rozgrywka ''We współpracy z Jacobem: *Zawody Totalnej Porażki - ''premiera po zakończeniu STP! Serie autorstwa *Milionerzy totalnej porażki - Już jest 12 ODCINEK.Jescze 1 odcinek i PÓŁMETEK!! *Formuła Totalnej Porażki - 1 odcinek już po 11 odcinku Milionerów Totalnej Porażki *Samochody Totalnej Porażki - W Planach *Piłkarz Totalnej Porażki - W Planach *Remont Totalnej Porażki - W Planach *Żuzel Totalnej Porażki - W Planach *Gotowanie Totalnej Porażki - W Planach *Internet Totalnej Porażki - W Planach *Miłości i Zdrady - W Planach Głosowanie wynikło ze lubicie moje fikcje i chcecie żebym ja dalej pisał.Więc dam kolejne nazwy moich fikcji Serie autorstwa -XxCourtneyxX- *Rodziny Totalnej Porażki - Nowe odcinki ! *Radio Totalnej Porażki - planowana *Pary Totalnej Porażki - planowana Serie autorstwa I Turniej Postaci(Marcin0837) - Zachęcam do głosowania!!! Moje Serie *One milion is MY - Wkrótce pierwszy odcinek!!! *Prawda czy Fałsz? - 1 ODCINEK JUŻ JEST!!! *Igrzyska Totalnej Porażki -'' Planowane'' *Kraje Totalnej Porażki - Planowana *Rejs Totalnej Porażki Współprace We Współpracy z Adi00055: *Milionerzy Totalnej Porażki - 6 ODCINEK JUŻ JEST!!! *Formuła Totalnej Porażki - Po zakończeniu Milionerzy Totalnej Porażki We Współpracy z Qw21qwer: *Wyspa Totalnej Porażki:Nowi na Wyspie - 6 ODCINEK JUŻ JEST!!! 'We Współpracy z Tommy246:' *Lekkoatletyka Totalnej Porażki Serie Autorstwa Tommy246 'We Współpracy z Marcin0837:' *Lekkoatletyka Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa Przemka9514 *Statek Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Podróże Totalnej Porażki - Trwa Serie autorstwa Kuby0000/Pro Og Loc Cykl: *Pierwsza seria - Moc Totalnej Porażki - Niedługo 4 odcinek. *Druga seria - Wyspa Mega Porażki - Jest już 2 odcinek! *Trzecia seria - Plan Mega Porażki - W połowie WMP. *Czwarta seria - Podróż Mega Porażki - Sczegóły podam po premierze TDWT. Poza cyklem: *Pierwsza seria - X-Men Totalnej Porażki - Szczegóły wkrótce. Serie autorstwa *Skarb Totalnej Porażki - Przeczytaj drugi odcinek! Serie autorstwa IzzySi *Wycieczka Totalnej Porażki - Pierwszy Odcinek już Jest!!! Serie autorstwa Kary99 Pierwszy Cykl: *Totalnie Dramatyczna Wyspa - w przygotowaniu *Totalnie Dramatyczny Plan - po zakończeniu TDW *Totalnie Dramatyczna Podróż Drugi Cykl: *Książki Totalnej Porażki - data premiery nieznana Osobny Cykl: Serie autorstwa Analysa *Igrzyska Śmierci: Do ostatniej kropli krwi - CZWARTY ODCINEK IŚ JUŻ JEST!!! ZAPRASZAM DO CZYTANIA ;) Serie Autorstwa StyleWTP Osobne Serie: *I go to School Cykl: *Rekordy Totalnej Porażki - Jest już 4 odcinek!!! *Obóz Totalnej Porażki - Kontynuacja "Rekordy Totalnej Porażki " Serie wspólne * Największa Totalna Porażka * Totalna Porażka: Co by było gdyby... * Kolonie Totalnej Porażki - Szósty odcinek. * Show Totalnej Porażki - Bardzo ważna ankieta! Trwające serie innych użytkowników *Horror Totalnej Porażki *Pałac totalnej porażki *Super Totalna Porażka *Totalna Porażka *Potwory Totalnej Porażki *Kórnik Totalnej Porażki